


“Change is annoyingly difficult.”

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Slash, reference to Dave's suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: A few encounters at Scandals between Dave and Sebastian that have Dave wondering if Sebastian is capable of normal greetings...





	“Change is annoyingly difficult.”

“Change is annoyingly difficult.”

Dave barely glanced up from his drink when Sebastian dropped into the chair across from him. “Hello Sebastian.” It wasn’t the first time he had sat with him at _Scandals_. The first time, one of the first evenings Dave had been back after... well, after, it had been awkward, for both of them. Sebastian had fidgeted, looking a lot less confident than Dave was used to, before blurting out an apology. Somehow all that had happened had come spilling out over the course of the night, Sebastian telling him about what he had done and Dave mentioning some of the abuse he’d faced online.

Since then, their encounters had become a lot less awkward, though Dave still did not quite understand why Sebastian was seeking him out. “You’re safe,” Sebastian had admitted once when he’d been pretty drunk. Dave wasn’t sure if he meant that he was safe because he wasn’t going to take advantage of him or because Sebastian wasn’t interested in him and therefore didn’t care if he made a fool of himself in front of him. He enjoyed their time spend together too much to risk it ending by asking questions.

“I know.”

Sebastian frowned, sitting up straight. “You’re not having problems with homophobia again, right? You’d have told me.”

“I’m not. But I remember how hard it was to change from the bully I was at McKinley. Or how hard it is to let go of all the... the things I internalized.” He nudged Sebastian’s foot slightly. “Tell me?”

Sebastian didn’t need any further invitation to start ranting, telling him about what was happening with the Warblers, now that Hunter was leading it. “I wanted things to be different now, better,” Sebastian finished. “Not...” He trailed off, unable to find words for what was going on.

“I get it,” Dave said.

“We shouldn’t have to resort to cheating to win. We’re better than that.”

“You are. I saw the videos of you at Regionals last time. I thought you were amazing.”

Sebastian smiled, a bit flustered by the unexpected compliment. “Thank you.”

Dave shrugged. “It’s the truth.” He took a sip of his drink. “What are you going to do about Hunter?”

“What can I do? The teachers are turning a blind eye and Blaine and the others at One Directors are hardly going to believe me.”

“What if you send someone else with the information?” Dave suggested.

Sebastian considered the idea. “Trent did leave the Warblers over the drug use.”

~*~

“It worked. The Warblers are disqualified,” Sebastian said. “And Hunters out as well.”

“Hello Sebastian.” Dave wondered if he would ever get a proper greeting from him. He looked him over. “Are you okay with it? Being disqualified, I mean.”

Sebastian shrugged. “I knew it was a possibility. Since Hunter suggested it really.”

“Are you okay?” Dave repeated.

“I will be,” Sebastian conceded after a moment. “It’s a change.”

“And change is annoyingly difficult,” Dave agreed, echoing his words from their last encounter. “Come on, I’ll buy you a drink You can consider it your prize for what you did.”

~*~

Dave leaned at the bar, talking to another visitor to Scandals while he waited for his boyfriend. He wasn’t overly surprised when someone tipped him on the shoulder, only to be kissed the moment he turned around. “Hello Bas.”

Who cared about what was considered a proper greeting? He preferred his boyfriend’s approach.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
